1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a polycarbonate resin composition which is suitable for materials of molded products in industries of automobile or domestic electric appliances and has various excellent properties such as thermal stability, low temperature impact resistance, jet-black color property, solvent resistance suitable for such products.
2. Description of Related Arts
While a polycarbonate resin is known to have excellent mechanical strengths such as tensile strength, bending strength or impact strength, and thermal resistance and to be an engineering resin excellent in molding precision and has hitherto been used widely in a variety of fields, it has defects that low temperature impact resistance, solvent resistance, fluidity, etc. are inferior. For the purpose of solving these defects in a polycarbonate resin, there have been proposed compositions prepared by incorporating the polycarbonate resin with a polyester ether elastomer (Japanese Patent Publication No. 26538/1982) or with a polyester resin and an acrylic rubber (Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 9435/1980 and 37671/1987, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 93748/1984).
However, these compositions, with the improvement in solvent resistance and fluidity to some extent, have problems involving the insufficient improvement in low temperature impact resistance, the lowering of thermal stability or the lowering of jet-black color property (which produces the pearl colored appearance) and thus can be used only for limited applications. The lowering of thermal stability and the lowering of jet-black color property are considered to be due to elastomer components.
The present inventors have conducted earnest researches in order to solve the defects of conventional polycarbonate resin compositions having a polyester resin and an acrylic rubber incorporated therein and to provide a polycarbonate resin composition excellent in thermal stability, low temperature impact resistance, jet-black color property, solvent resistance or the like.
As a result, it has been found that the aforementioned purposes are successfully achieved by incorporating the polycarbonate resin with an aromatic polyester resin and an acrylic ester graft copolymer having a specific composition in a certain ratio. The present invention has been accomplished on the basis of such information.